


爱有几分

by mnsjj



Category: NS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnsjj/pseuds/mnsjj





	爱有几分

李英超在看电影。

他俩坐在沙发对面，隔着一整个茶几。接近傍晚的时候李振洋在长沙发上睡了过去，舟车劳顿。再次睁眼就看到李英超窝在那个单人沙发上，小小的一团，头发乱乱的。屋内没开灯，电脑屏幕的光反射到他脸上，表情很平和，电影是极小声的外放，只能分辨出是一男一女在交谈，带着笑意。

李振洋开口问他，在演什么呢。

不是以常用的“几点了”，“你什么时候回来的”作为开场白，而是唐突的直接进入李英超专注的那个世界，显然，李英超没有办法在极短的时间内用三言两语组织起来一个电影大纲说给他听。

于是就很孩子气的，无视了他的问题。

也不是很少见的情况，李振洋知道他是装作没听到。他不打算放过李英超，走到他后面用有些蛮横的力度把李英超的脑袋卡在自己两只胳膊之中，刚睡醒的鼻音听起来带着几分制裁的味道：问你呢，看什么呢。

和预想中的不同，被突然制裁住脖颈的小猫没有发出吱哇乱叫的噪音更没有咬人，是很无奈的笑了一声，跟了一句温吞的你干嘛呀。接着就按下暂停键，伸长胳膊反手去搂李振洋，用惯力把男人的脑袋压低了之后，凉凉的嘴唇贴上了李振洋的侧脸，轻轻地叠上一个吻又松开手，重新按下空格键回到电影中，仿佛什么都没发生过一样。

这样不是正确的步骤，李振洋有些抓心挠肺。好像李英超和他交换了位置，现下想要讨些关注的人变成了他。

不是没有被说过的，被身边熟悉的工作人员，在不知道他们的关系的情况下也忍不住拿电视综艺里的明星夫妻作比方，说你们俩简直就跟这种老少配一样，大“姑娘”老小孩儿。李振洋彼时并不认同这个观念，现在却突然反省，自己是不是真的变成了更想要撒娇的那一边。

兴许也只是观念上的不同。他们是那种，需要在明面上也露出一些暧昧给别人看到的情侣，所以大大方方的牵手拥抱，也无非是知道别人会说一句，这么透明的亲密自然坦荡。但是危险的并不是这里，做恋人做情人，发生了身体上的纠缠，细微末节都胶着去不掉的涟漪。

李振洋还是觉得无碍，世人并非人均心理学家，真真假假混作一谈才更假。但李英超不行的，他认定了他们是隐蔽性的爱，就生怕自己露出马脚。检查节目的录制情况，在采访时一切正常，但是媒体时代怎么会只有一台相机呢，官方未收录的部分也被他点开，配上暧昧的音乐，李英超难以说服自己的反应是正常的。他把那转发量极高的视频扔给李振洋，有些气急败坏的说都怨你，你别在外面招我了。

他在机场向来要和李振洋隔开一点距离。早期，“去机场是拍不到什么东西的”似乎成了把摄像机锁定到他们身上的女孩之间，一个都市怪谈。

排队等安检就成了一个好的时机。没有举着相机的人贴在旁边，李振洋那天感冒严重，生病本身就是一个可以打破规定的自由时区。李英超穿着毛茸茸的外套站在他前面，不和他说话也不扭头过来看他，配合着那顶盖住头顶的白色渔夫帽，像一个沉默的小蘑菇一样。

真的可爱。

李振洋把这朵小蘑菇从地上拔起来，抱在怀里不放。李英超完全是一副任凭宰割的随意态度，他被李振洋抱着的时候是没有骨头的，可以长进他的身体里。

结果难以幸免，高科技时代，人们发明了长焦镜头。

可李英超也不全然是那般的被动，他能摸出来李英超骨子里的躁动和不安分，比方在被李振洋写入正常合理范围内的互动，会被李英超的突然反击走向有些危险的边界。

那次李英超穿了条宽大的绿色背带裤，后面带着两个大口袋。李振洋去动他的袋子，他知道旁边的快门声响了起来，李英超是不会在这个时候给他什么回应的。李振洋有些放肆，身子往前探了探，好像从后面拥住李英超一样。他准备结束这次良性互动，手却被李英超抓住了，那双藏在棒球帽下面的大眼睛还是无辜的看向他，却侧过身做出一个要亲他的趋势。李振洋慌忙偏了头，他庆幸那天的自己是帽子眼镜全副武装，没人能捕捉到他的慌乱。

但是李英超能。

其实人总是多少有些恶趣味，李振洋作为始作俑者，十分享受李英超因为他所藏不住的蹩脚。李英超是会和他冷战的，哪怕是在工作的区间。李振洋对恋爱中的小脾气司空见惯，他甚至享受的很，十个男人十一个都有初恋情结，又何况是被少年人满心的挂念，这个人的情绪因为我起了波动，无论是好是坏，都是因为在意我的缘故。

他不否认自己在恋爱中游刃有余的程度，怎样让人更喜欢自己，怎样调动对方的情绪，甚至除了甜言蜜语之外，有些危险的告诫和冷淡也是必备品。

这一切都是为了得到更多的喜欢。

他对李英超的影响力过大，等到李英超拿那些同样的招数运做到他身上的时候，李振洋还是觉得有些疼了。因为李英超的反击里面是带着他没有教过他的，那孩子天生自带的极端情绪和真正的漠然。

除此之外，还有些想要珍藏下来的秘密。

笨笨的，动不动就羞红了耳朵，抑或者是在谁都没注意到的时候，偷偷堵住他的局促。知道自己怕螃蟹就会比谁都更早一步的伸出手挡在李振洋的眼前，太孩子气了。李振洋想到最初他们还不是很熟悉的时候，成年人面对他无法自控的情绪总是体面的说留给他一些空间让他自己消化，只有李英超，蹲在他旁边守着他不动，一张一张纸抽给他，明明在此之前，除了自己以外的大人都被他黏了个遍，好像最早把他带走找了个窝儿的人不是自己似的。

不是只有小孩子才需要安慰和安全感的，也不是小孩子才需要天下独一份的偏爱的。

但是都变成偏爱了。

但是都已经，变成偏爱了。

李振洋很清醒，他虽然享受爱与被爱，不代表他饥不择食到要钻小朋友的心软和心爱。

可是他不能逃避暧昧，就算他甩干净了名义上的大言不惭，也逃不掉那些小小的，细密的悸动。

李英超起初总像是有千言万语要和他讲那样，拉着他，盯着他，拥有恋人之间行为的准许权利之后，可以坐在李振洋的腿上，抱着他一下下的亲，李振洋笑他像小麻雀在啄米粒儿，教他带着情欲的接吻是怎样，然后就有了更多。

他知道李英超想说什么，李英超是会去相信爱的永久性的，所以李振洋不会和他说太多的蛊惑性发言，那是一种不负责任。

不是对小朋友的不负责，而是对自己。

能够一辈子喜欢一个人，是一件很酷的事情。他在采访的时候故作轻松的说出来，谁也不知道他指向为谁。

他只是李英超的开始，也永远没有勇气说自己是他的最后。这是在他们关系缔结开始的每一分每一秒，都没办法从他心尖绕远的话题。所以李振洋也想做尝试，自己变成那个先结束掉关系的人。

但是已经不一样了。

他们尝试着结束，不那么黏稠的胶着在一起，李英超是聪明的小孩，可也聪明过头，似乎不带一点留恋的就向前走去了。

不是真的那么残忍，李振洋开始伸手往回拉他。李英超没什么犹豫和顾虑，他有些无法面对李英超也摆上成年人的体面对着他。

还是错过了一点时间，加上周遭诸多复杂因素的推波助澜，任谁也无法自欺欺人。可这样也好，李英超总是要长成大人的。小王子选择摘掉自己的王冠去冒险，他这个骑士也再拿不到一份皇家粮饷。李振洋跟着摘去了自己的皇家勋章，现在他们是两个平等的大人了，所以。

“好像没有好好说过，为什么不让你谈恋爱。”李振洋说话的时机莫名其妙，不用再偷偷摸摸的冒着进局子的风险睡高中生了，他已经升级到睡三大表演生了，虽然还是一个人吧。他睡完了人家，把床头灯打开，李英超背对着他不知道在想什么，本来这只是一次平常的周末回家，还是被他俩折腾到了床上。

“你让我谈恋爱我也不会谈的。”李英超背过身是在闹脾气，李振洋可以从他的语气中判断出来了。他翻身过去扒小孩逗他，说连个名份也不给，就给哥哥睡啦？

“这叫成年人各需所求。”李英超被他罩在身下，一动也不敢动，耳朵红红的能滴血。

好像恋爱谈到后面都免不了俗，谁要说什么台词，闹什么别扭。李振洋想，至少现在还是能哄好的，其实他真的很少哄，脸一拉下来，李英超就不怎么闹人了。

这次也一样。

李英超看李振洋没动静，翻身过来，比起车轱辘一些没用的废话，他更想接吻。李振洋遂了他的心愿，不再多提那些想要再巩固的规章教条。他想，该放松一些的人是自己，不该傻到亦步亦趋。

明明一切都是有章法的，明明只是对着李英超。可能也只是还在热恋，所以什么都是失效的。可是对方确实也是自己的崭新体验，有些探索的必要性。

李英超在被子下面抓他的手拿出来放到床头灯下，又伸出自己的手，说我的指头比你长一点。李振洋用另一只手拉他的手腕，把两个人的手掌从下面对齐，确实他的手掌要大一些，但总体长度还是李英超更胜一筹。李英超说，这说明我还可以长个子呢，万一我长过了你怎么办。

这好像不是什么怎么办不怎么办的问题，李振洋一时间语塞，他躺平，李英超坐起来压着他半边肩膀，用一种带着试探的眼神凝视着他，又把李振洋额前的刘海儿拨到一边，望着他笑，说你的眉毛为什么长得这么凶啊，好像古人画的神兵天降。边说还要边伸手去摸他的眉毛，李振洋望着李英超屋里的天花板上悬挂的小灯泡，说你见过神兵天降？李英超说在景区的庙里见到过，墙上画着的。

他房间里挂满了银白色的LED挂灯，然后就是床头一盏橘黄色的蜡烛灯，宜家和迪士尼搞活动的时候买回来的。配合着一床大大小小的娃娃，倒也不突兀。他不会去提醒李英超正常的男孩子应该喜欢什么样的东西穿什么样子的衣服，只要李英超喜欢就好，他本来就不是和普通的男孩子一起长大的，应当缺少一些社会常理。

李英超看他半天没有动静，怕他睡着了无聊，却也没功夫闹他。只是拍拍李振洋胸前，又牵着他的手看他，李振洋问他你看什么呢，那边也没有声音，只是看着他。

“你知道螳螂交配之后——”

“滚。”李英超已经不用再从他这里单一获得这些奇奇怪怪小课堂了，李振洋省去了抛梗前还要掰开揉碎讲一遍的时间，单刀直入道，你这样看着我，就像在打算要把我吃了。

“我觉得你好累啊。”没有接他的话，李英超又去摸他的前发，好像带着安慰性质的，想要李振洋睡去。

李振洋听多了陈奕迅，经常得到的爱情教化是“爱得再痛好过孤单”，可他也并不是因为孤单才去爱的。

但这样的爱是看不到尽头的，摇摇欲坠，也找不到合适的时机喊停。李英超和他都有太多的变数，他不想做一个瞻前顾后的人，可他只想让事情不会朝着恶性发展的结果去走。

带着一丝绝望的爱好似更爱，自古以来人们都是在沉闷的难以喘气的沼泽里，把爱人抱得更紧。

能够开心享受，直到不能够去给予更多。

李振洋承认自己偶尔会有些施虐心理的，而之前的李英超也足够很乖，似乎是在配合他单纯的发泄，等着他情绪的闸口收住之后，会凑过来吻他。李振洋不知道为什么李英超从来不在床上娇气，明明在平时有稍微的不如意，如果是想让李振洋知道的，就一定会讲出来，或者用彻底的沉默表示抗议。但他们做的时候话很少，不似平日的喧嚣。就好像是某种默契一样，李振洋从后面抱住他轻声问一句好不好？李英超就会钻进被子里帮他含出来，之后又是很“服务到位”的拿过纸巾帮他擦干净，连一个吻也不去讨，抱着李振洋的胳膊抬头看他。李振洋吻他的额头，哄宝宝一样问他要不要，李英超多半摇头，说有点困了。

那时李英超也确实处于身心交瘁的岔口，李振洋不好折腾他太多。拍拍他让他去刷牙漱口，再奖励他一个没有说出来但很想要的吻。

有时候李振洋会怀念那个时候的小孩儿，真的很干净，似乎是自己设定好的程序步骤，不会让他感到有什么多余，也不会有什么不安。

现在的李英超在床上会有一点点疯，李振洋栓不住他，也不知道他的蜕变起因是什么。李英超会主动交换位置，要求从上面坐下来被插入。以前不是没有过这样的尝试，第一次的时候李英超表现出他预想中的无措，李振洋两只手都和他十指交错到一起，那样的姿势只持续了几下，就因为慌乱而放弃了。

李振洋会有些晃神，看着李英超坐在他身上仰起脖子喘息，汗顺着额角落下，两只手撑在他的腰腹两侧，发出毫不掩饰的叫声，直白的台词。

他的征服欲会在这时变得有点焦躁，拍拍李英超的腰让他翻下来趴好，不带缓和的整根没入李英超的身体里面。

“是不是太快了？”李振洋吻他的背，这是他们最常用的姿势，他能从后面完全拖住李英超，对身体也不会有那么大的伤害。

李英超没回答他，右手折回来拍了拍李振洋的手腕，好像在催促他。

没有这样的情况的。

李振洋脑子里出现一些意义不明的画面，他发狠起来也是真的能把李英超做到哭。结束以后才把李英超整个身子翻过来，两个人都大汗淋漓好像从水里刚捞上来的人，连神志都不怎么清醒。

他害怕李英超受伤，伸手去把床头灯的亮度再打高一些。李英超趴过来，把他的安全套摘掉，拿腿蹭他，半吐着气叫哥哥，说还想要。

“你直接进来，哥哥。你直接进来吧。”

李振洋想和他讲道理，扭头看李英超凑过来的脸，他不知道黑夜占了多大的催化作用，那孩子的五官妖冶得不像话。李英超伸出舌头舔了舔李振洋的下巴，像一个陌生人一样扯开嘴角笑着开口讨好他，说哥哥你好帅啊，我好想被你插进来。

“李英超，你知道你在说什么吗？”李振洋伸手捧住他的脸，有点严肃的开口问他。他想从李英超眼睛里看到一点演技破产之后的笑场或者害羞，但是都没有。李英超收起了笑脸，好像嫌他扫兴一样翻身下床，还不忘把他刚打好结塞进塑料袋里的安全套带走扔掉。

动作行云流水，顺手把踢到一边的被子拉起来盖住李振洋裸露在空气中的身体。李振洋躺在床上看着他套上宽松的T恤，光着腿连内裤也没有穿走出门。他脑子里有点炸，不知道躺了多久却一直没听到浴室的水声响起来。想了想捞过床脚的内裤和居家服，出门找李英超。

也没有什么意外，李英超趴在沙发上双目放空，看到他出来了闭上了眼睛。李振洋走过去坐在旁边，沉默没有拉扯太久，小东西还是往他身上拱，最后坐在李振洋的大腿上伸胳膊搂住他的脖子，不再动了。

李振洋明白了什么，他们之间的性爱不再是他单方面的宣泄。

可这也好，如果这是真实的李英超的话，不管是失常还是疯癫，只要能全部给他看到难过的地方，他就愿意全部收纳的。

“我是不是吓到你了？”李英超好久不开口，说了话李振洋才想到要回抱他，又伸手摸了摸他蜷过来的脚，不是太凉。

“没有。”李振洋亲到他的嘴角，李英超昂起头让他亲过来，兴致好了一些。他忍不住还是喊了一声“小疯子”，带着遮掩不掉的宠溺，得到了一个报复性质的牙印落在下唇。

他不会问李英超到底遇到了什么问题，如果李英超不开口和他讲，反过来也相同。所以的困难都是需要一个人去解决的，这一点无法改变。他想他有一个，不是能太长见面的年轻的恋人在远方长期生活着，见面了可以用爱欲互相安抚。这样的设定让李振洋觉得有点浪漫，镜花水月的意乱情迷不适合他们，相濡以沫这样的类比又把他们的爱抬得太高情贬得太低。

温暖舒服的爱和刺激的偷情，是带着些许柔软的刺青，印在他们两个人身上别人看不到的地方，偶尔会不小心露出一角被好事者拿去揣测，但那都不是全部。

李振洋把李英超背了回屋，李英超刚在他怀里趴了一会儿就睡着了，一下一下打着小鼾，不知道跌进了怎样的梦境。他们现在能相处的时间太过稀少，见面了就是安排好的行程，单独相处的时间更是被东一点西一点的扣走剩不下什么。但好在，还有一份共同的工作能让他们定时见面。

我是你的开始，也想过做你的最后。

但其实这些根本不重要，我想要你在我身边，也希望我能给你一些你想要的爱。

至少在现在。

End


End file.
